1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the invention relates to a programming interface and associated clinical programmer used to program an implantable device. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a method for graphical display and manipulation of program parameters on a clinical programmer for implanted devices and clinical programmer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neuro IPGs (Implanted Pulse Generators) for neurostimulation for SCS (Spinal Cord Stimulation) and DBS (Deep Brain Stimulation) and PNS (Periferal Nerve Stimulation) electrically stimulate a patient with electrical pulses. The pulses are generated by neuro IPG's according to programs. Programs control the timing and strength of the pulses according to program parameters such as:                Frequency        Amplitude (voltage or current)        Pulse width        
Programming an IPG may be performed through use of programmers such as, but not limited to computers, hand held computers, tablet computers, patient or doctor devices or any other type of programmers that are configured to communicate a program to an IPG.
Based on the parameters utilized by the program, for example frequency, amplitude and pulse width, and in addition lead impedance, different power consumption occurs. Different power consumption yields different recharge-intervals (system with secondary, rechargeable cells) or expected service time (system with primary cells, non-rechargeable). Unfortunately, known programmers do not provide visually intuitive displays in which to determine how the setting of various parameters affects power consumption and recharge-intervals.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if the programming of IPGs included measures to manipulate these parameters in an intuitive manner that shows for example how the alteration of one or more parameters affects power consumption and recharge-intervals, which known devices to not allow. Thus there is a need for a method for graphical display and manipulation of program parameters on a clinical programmer for implanted devices and associated clinical programmer.